


2-Thin Ice

by CatThulu



Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2020 (Destiny), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatThulu/pseuds/CatThulu
Summary: This is for the second prompt Thin Ice. A story of a winter day with a man and his significant other.
Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037004
Kudos: 2





	2-Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, there's only two people. One goes by they/them pronouns and the other he/him pronouns.

Two walk through the woods for an adventure.

The sky finally cleared up and stopped snowing, so the two of them are taking full advantage of this. The man releases their hand replacing it with his camera and crouches in front of a flower poking through the snow. They stop walking so as to not disturb the photo shoot by changing any of the lighting. How he could take pictures with the snow nearly blinding both of them was beyond them, but they look around to pass the time waiting for him to finish up. The trees are all wearing their own white coats bundling them up from the harsh cold that keeps taking their breath away during the brutal breezes. It’s as if the cold is permeating their entire body no matter how many layers they wear. 

It’s not long before he gets up and heads off to find the next thing to photograph. They take full advantage of this and wrap their arms around him covering his exposed, red wind kissed skin in kisses of their own. He laughs and shrinks up into them. They naturally stick their hands in his jacket pockets. He smiles so sweetly up at them, making their heart skip a beat. No matter how long they’ve been together he always manages to give them butterflies in their stomach. 

The two of them waddle around together with him occasionally stopping to take pictures of the newest thing to catch his eye. While they just watch him and the light in his eyes. They hold him tightly just taking in his entire presence.

The sun starts to lower on the duo, so they start to head home. As they walk and flirt with each other, they can both hear a loud cracking noise from under them. They both freeze as they realize what they’ve stepped on. Suddenly, he pushes them in the direction of the shore.   
The water’s greedy hands reach up and grab him pulling him under as the ice breaks. He tries to swim up to the surface, but the water pulls him away from the opening he fell through. He bangs his fists against the ice desperately, but the ice just won’t break. His strength is rapidly depleting as the water saps it from him with her icy embrace. Soon, he can’t hold his breath anymore and sinks to the bottom as the water rushes into his lungs. He closes his eyes and thinks about the love of his life. The bright world slowly starts to fade away to black until there’s nothing.

He is woken by a bright light. When he looks around there is a small orb like thing floating in front of him. She greets him and tells him that she’s his ghost. He’s glad to see her and he gets up out of the dry riverbank, so she can take him somewhere safe. He looks back at where he was risen from and he just can’t shake the nagging feeling that he’s forgetting something important.

One walks through the woods to safety.


End file.
